


Music

by neevyt



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevyt/pseuds/neevyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been fascinated with a few songs of late so have decided to work them into stories of my fav pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Don't belong to me. They are the BBCs and the Bands i have incorporated the songs

Bright light came through the curtains in 13 Paternoster Row, the light rested on a pair of reptilian eyes. The eyes fluttered open and rested on a snoozing form led next to her. Vastra moved a strand of hair across her loves face, she watched the light play on the pale features of the humans face as she recounted the conversation she had with The Doctor the week before.

 

_‘I want to do things properly.’_

_‘Why? You are a Lizard from the dawn of time with a pet potato. Why on Earth would you want to do things properly.’_

_‘Jenny has suffered enough in her short time in this rock, I want to do something correctly.’_

_‘You know there are many things wrong with this’_

_‘Yes I know.’ Vastra hung her head almost defeated._

_‘Do you really love her?’ The Doctor did know there were feelings between the two but wanted to check._

_‘With all of my heart and soul.” Vastra looks straight in the Time Lords eyes, ‘I would do anything for her Doctor. Anything!’_

_The Doctor smiled at the woman, ‘First you would need to ask the fathers hand in marriage.’_

_The lizard looked uneasy, ‘Jenny did tell me that her father was old fashioned.’_

 

Vastra then goes over the plan she has been making since that conversation. She knew Jenny loved her, and Jenny knew Vastra loved her. But the Lizard wanted to show her and as much of the world as she could. After one last look at her love she slipped out of their bed and planted a kiss on Jenny’s forehead. In reply Vastra got a sleepy smile.

 

Once dressed she put on her darkest veil and got Strax to ready the carriage.

 

Strax raced through the quiet streets on the Saturday morning, to get to the house before it was to late. “Here Ma’am.”

“Thank you Strax. Be patient I shan’t be long.” Vastra got out of the carriage and re-adjusted her veil making sure it was full covering her face. She took deep breaths as she walked towards the front door.

 

She knocked.

 

A red face man answered, eyebrows scrunched up at the disturbance.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Mr Flint, but I came to ask you a question.” Vastra looked at the man through her veil trying to keep her voice calm, as the man just placed his hands expectantly. “I am here because your daughter Jenny.” The man snorted causing Vastra to give him daggers. “Has told me that you are an old fashioned man.” Vastra once again took a deep breath in. “Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?”

 

“why ya down ‘ere to ask me?”

 

“You are her father and I would like you to say yes, because I need to know.”

 

“You’ll nevr get me blessin’ ‘till t’ day I die. You’r love is ‘orrible and imorale.”

 

“But sir.” Vastra is starting to lose her cool.

 

“Tough luck. t’ answrs no!”

 

“Why are you so rude? Don’t you know she is human too. And more human than you will ever be. I’m going to marry her anyway” Mr Flint went to open his mouth but Vastra cut him off. “No matter what you say I’m going to marry your daughter and we will be a family and a better family than you ever were.” and with that Mr Flint slammed the front door. Vastra could hear the crying and shouting from inside the house but she turned and headed back towards the carriage.

 

Vastra entered the house to find a sleepy Jenny sat on the stairs. “Where ‘av you been?”

Vastra smiled at the sleepy girl. “Out my love, nothing to worry about.”

The girl got up, rubbed her eyes and took the veil of her love. “Why the fancy clothes and dark veil. It’s Saturday and you ‘av no cases.”

Vastra could see she wasn’t going to win this. “You won’t like my answer dear.” Vastra hugged her girl.

“Try me.” Jenny looked up into bright blue eyes.

“I went to see your father.” Jenny quickly woke up and broke out of the hug.

“You went t see my pa!? What on erth for?”

Vastra dug into her pocket. “Because you told me that he is an old fashioned man and The Doctor said to do thing properly I had to ask your father.”

Jenny was confused. “Ask my pa what?”

Vastra then stepped forward and then got down on one knew. “This is how The Doctor said I should do it. Jenny… Will you marry me?”

Jenny looked into the blue eyes, she saw it wasn’t a joke. Through those eyes she could see the Silurian was bearing her soul to this human. “Oh Vastra! Of course I will!”

Vastra stood up and place the ring gently on her now fiancée’s hand.

 

After a few moments of soft crying, gently kissing and holding each other close Jenny spoke up. “Do you think it would be possible to ask your father again?”

“Why do you ‘ave to ask?”

“I want to do things properly for you my love.”

Jenny sighed and gave the lizard a soft kiss “If you really want to we will go and see pa at work.”

 

Once again Vastra put on her dark veil and Jenny got into her favourite outing dress. Climbing into the carriage Jenny instructed Strax to go to the docks.

 

Jenny looked out of the window and started to shake. “You don’t have to do this my love.” Jenny opted to stay in the carriage as Vastra ventured out to seek the man from earlier today.

 

“Mr Flint.” The hard faced man turned round and dropped his load.

“Wat do you want?”

“I hate to do this sir, but you leave me know choice. I can’t live without your daughter.”

“I dun’t care. You’r scum.” He spots Jenny peering out the window. “You’r Scum!” He yelled.

“How dare you sir. We will run away, to another galaxy if we have to. So that we are accepted.”

“’Ow can ya love ‘er? She is brokn.”

“She is not broken sir, she loves me and she will go anywhere I go. So I will ask you again sir.” Once again Vastra takes in a deep breath. “Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes because I need to know.”

“You’ll nevr get me blessin’ til the day I die. No still means no!”

 

Vastra looks back and see the tear stained face of her love hiding in the window. Her temper flairs, “Why must you be so rude! She is human too… your own kin. Your flesh and blood.” But the man was just going redder and redder. With a quick flash back to her small family she made a decision. “You know I’m going to marry her anyway no matter what you say. She will be my family and I will be hers. Good bye Mr Flint.” Vastra didn’t wait for an answer and turned back to the carriage.

 

“Shhh, don’t worry my love.” Vastra comforted her love all the way home.

 

Once in the house and the tears had subsided Jenny thought for a moment. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Mean what?”

“That you were going to marry me no matter what my fathers decision was?”

“Of course my love. We will be a family.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Also do you have any ideas of songs to base stories on?


End file.
